callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cold-Blooded
:For the perks with similar effects, see UAV Jammer, Camoflauge, Ghost (perk), or Assassin. Cold-Blooded is a Tier 2 perk featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer. It is unlocked at level 25. Overview Cold-Blooded's primary ability is used for the avoidance of killstreak rewards - it allows the user to be invisible to all forms of air support. The vision for Chopper Gunners, AC-130s and Predator Missiles show players with the perk active, but does not highlight them with a red outline square. Cold-Blooded users can also be killed by collateral damage from other killstreaks, for instance standing between a user of a different tier 2 perk while a Sentry Gun is firing upon them. Instead of appearing as bright white silhouettes through a Thermal Scope, Cold-Blooded players will appear as shades of gray similar to the environment, either friends or foes. This may actually cause the player to be at a disadvantage on snow maps, as the gray has more contrast with the environment, whereas the white-hot silhouette of non-Cold-Blooded players is much harder to spot against the white snow (of course, for this reason, most players choose not to use Thermal Scopes on winter maps, so the issue is often resolved). As they are not truly invisible, moving Cold-Blooded players are much easier to spot through thermal scopes than stationary ones. As most Thermal Scope users are more accustomed to bright white silhouettes on the map, it is easy for them to pass right over a Cold-Blooded user. The Pro version prevents the red name and cross-hairs from appearing on an enemy's screen when they are targeting the user. It is unlocked by destroying 40 enemy killstreak rewards while using this perk. The perk is essential for the "ghosting" tactic, and the Pro version can assist in doing so. Experienced players use the Pro version in order to play dead, often for Ninja Defusing, or just to fool enemies who may have hurt them. By going prone, and repeatedly pressing the weapon swap or "cooking" a stun, flash, smoke or Semtex grenade, it will appear as if the player is dead to others. Tips *Cold-Blooded is extremely useful for anti-air classes, where it is usually used in conjunction with Scavenger and a Stinger. *With this perk it is not safe to stand next to someone without it during an enemy killstreak. They will be targeted and the player may be killed with them when they are hit. However, in friendly fire games, the player may be safer, as the average player will not attack players without red boxes since they will assume that the player is friendly. Because of this, players trying to shoot down enemy aircraft with Cold Blooded should stand away from team-mates. *Some players prefer to use Cold-Blooded on knifing classes instead of Lightweight, as stealth is an important part of survival. *Cold-Blooded is useful for Ninja Defusing as well. Since Cold-Blooded hides the player from any form of detection besides physical contact, or through a heartbeat sensor if the player is not using Ninja, even if the enemy has called in a UAV recon, the player will not show up on radar (though the player will show up on the map when firing their weapon unless a Silencer is used). In addition to being hidden from radar, the Pro version of Cold-Blooded hides the players name and red cross-hair if the enemy is looking at the player, making it easy to hide in shadows around the map. *Destroying air support, disabling sentry guns, and shooting down UAVs will count towards Cold-Blooded Pro. *To be undetectable, use Cold-Blooded, Ninja, a Silencer and any Tier 1 perk. *The pro effect is very beneficial to snipers wearing ghillie suits, as they can blend in very well with the environment. Trivia *The perk picture shows a lizard surrounded by snowflakes, referencing the fact that lizards are cold-blooded. *There are three ways of obtaining the Pro version of this perk: by shooting down enemy air support with a launcher, stealing enemy care packages, or by destroying enemy sentry guns. *Looking like a corpse can be useful, as it can be used to protect an objective in Domination, or protect a bomb while being right next to it. Players who have learned to use a throwing knife could use it to silently pick one enemy off. However, keep in mind that if the player does this trick too much, other players may eventually wise up to the trick and check all bodies. *Using this perk in conjunction with Ninja pro makes the player undetectable to all electronic systems (Thermal, Heartbeat Sensors, UAVs, Radar, Killstreak Rewards), and only detectable by players through sight. *When killed by a controllable killstreak (Predator Missile, AC-130, Chopper Gunner) the killcam will depict players being killed incorrectly, as it shows a red square around the player's body, even though they would not appear with the square on their monitor normally. *Team members using the Cold-Blooded perk will not appear white on a friendly thermal scope. *If a player moves his or her cursor over a player that has the Pro version of this perk, and they have aim assist active the player's cursor will slow down when moving over a player regardless of Cold-Blooded Pro, potentially negating the pro effects of this perk to the experienced player. *There is a glitch that allows a player to receive Cold-Blooded Pro very quickly. If an enemy helicopter is shot down and spinning out of control, every bullet that a player shoots at the helicopter counts as a killstreak destroyed. It is very effective to use a Light Machine Gun to attempt this, as there is the opportunity to fire potentially hundreds of shots into the helicopter without needing to reload. The XP the player gains through destroying the helicopter has been patched, but it can still be used to gain Cold Blooded Pro quickly. *Cold-Blooded Pro along with Ninja Pro with a suppressed weapon and a ghillie suit will make the user virtually invisible. This combination can be deadly in the hands of an experienced and cool-headed sniper. *If the player shoots down two Harriers with one Stinger missile and is still going for Cold-Blooded Pro, the two Harrier kills will only count as one. See also *UAV Jammer (Call of Duty 4 equivalent) *Camouflage (perk) (World at War equivalent) *Ghost (perk) (Black Ops equivalent) *Assassin (Modern Warfare 3 equivalent of Pro effect) *Blind Eye (Modern Warfare 3 equivalent) es:Sangre fría Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Category:Perks